


兄弟的界線

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Incest Kink, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李奧真的一點都不好；但是馬庫斯就愛這點不好。
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 1





	兄弟的界線

**Author's Note:**

> 從資料夾深處翻出的白爛小段子，稍稍修好之後釋出。

馬庫斯喜歡看著李奧嘗試當一個兄長的樣子。像是在路上被埋伏的記者包圍的時候，他會試圖擋在馬庫斯前面；他也教過他如何酷酷地抽菸並吐出漂亮的煙圈，或是教他一些「街頭法則」。

「這你不懂，看著，」他在馬庫斯面前舉起一根手指；馬庫斯溫和地微笑，耐心等待看他要展示些什麼，「一隻腳伸直一隻腳彎曲。雙手抱胸。別把下巴抬起來，那會讓你看起來像是個蠢蛋，記得把下巴收進去。然後很重要的是你的眼睛，當你把下巴收進去然後看著前面的時候，你下面的眼白會露出來──像這樣。這可以讓你看起來很不好惹。」李奧示範著。

馬庫斯不打算告訴他，對記者露出凶神惡煞的表情會是個糟糕的決定，也不打算告訴他，他裝狠的樣子看起來像一隻試著露出爪子的小貓咪。「謝謝你的建議，李奧。」他笑瞇瞇地說。

「不客氣。再有事情解決不了的，就找你老哥。」李奧拍了一下馬庫斯的背，雙手彈指比了一個手槍的手勢。馬庫斯總是在他比出這個手勢的瞬間眨眼，精準截圖。

「李奧告訴我他發現你其實很...他用這個字──柔軟(soft)。那是怎麼回事？」卡爾好奇地問馬庫斯，「你曾經把他傷得那麼重，我以為他會...不是恨你就是怕你。但他對我談起你的樣子就像是你是需要他保護的那個人。」

馬庫斯微笑著低下頭。「李奧就像是...一面鏡子，卡爾。他會對你的舉動作反應。當他覺得你恨他，他就會恨回去。當他覺得你愛他，他就會愛你，」他溫柔地說，「這是我在看到他給你的留言之後想通的。當他知道你守在他的病床邊，像個父親的時候，他就會試著當一個兒子。」

「所以你就試著當他的弟弟？」卡爾呵呵地笑。

馬庫斯笑著點頭，「我告訴他當我面對那些質疑或崇拜的眼光的時候我覺得很緊張害怕。我說『可是我不敢告訴卡爾，你可以給我一點建議嗎？畢竟你跟人類相處的時間還是比我久』。」

「然後他怎麼反應？」

「他一開始用很懷疑的眼光看我。我就看回去...康納教過我一招，他叫它『狗狗眼』。他說這對試圖裝得很難相處的人類很有用。」

「所以你...」

「我用狗狗眼看他。然後他笑了。看起來有點驚訝，但是笑了。然後他開始告訴我他以前在學校是怎麼嚇退那些盯上他的惡霸的。我謝謝他，然後跟他要求了一個擁抱。」

「然後他答應了？」卡爾訝異地說。

「他答應了。他其實很心軟。或者應該說，因為我表現得柔軟，所以他也表現得柔軟。」馬庫斯快樂地說。

「你很愛他。」卡爾指出。

「非常愛。」馬庫斯的臉有些紅，但仍開心地笑著。

「但你不介意他的那些缺點嗎？」卡爾又問，「有時作為他的父親，連我都不得不因為那些缺點而對他...怎麼說。失望。雖然我不該如此。」

「別覺得有罪惡感，卡爾。但是回到你的問題：我不介意。我喜歡那些缺點。」

「你完全明白他的缺點嗎？」卡爾有些懷疑地問。

「完全地，」馬庫斯肯定地說，「急躁、輕浮、容易受誘惑、不太聰明、好逸惡勞、沒禮貌、幼稚...」

「好了、好了，」卡爾笑著揮了揮手，「你能數出來的甚至比我更多。這些你都不介意？」

「我喜歡他的這些部分，卡爾。這麼說很奇怪，但當我越融入人類社會，我就越討厭那些我原本以為高尚的特質。那些記者和政客，他們總是假裝他們很成熟穩重、待人和善、聰明機敏，他們占上風或落下風時都能裝作毫不在意。他們當中有些人甚至會假裝自己不會假裝。他們總是讓我噁心。」

「所以你喜歡李奧的不假裝？」

「我喜歡他假裝不了的樣子，」馬庫斯笑著說，「李奧的缺點就是他長不大，但恰巧我身邊有太多人實在是──老得讓人害怕。當然，不包括你在內，卡爾。」他開玩笑地補充。

「謝謝，」卡爾舉杯，「那他呢？你覺得他喜歡你嗎？」

「到目前為止，我所觀察到的一切都讓我非常樂觀，卡爾。」馬庫斯有些害羞地說。

「好的。但你確定是你要的那種喜歡？」

「我確定，但李奧還不確定。」

「我想也是這樣的。瞧，那裡有條界線，李奧再笨也是看得見的。」

「我知道。但，事實上，」馬庫斯瞇著眼睛說，「我們幾乎踩在上面了。」

「噢，恭喜了，」卡爾笑吟吟地說，「但你的動作最好還是快點，我這個老頭子時間可不多了。」

「就快了，」馬庫斯保證，「非常快。」

===

「嘿。馬庫斯？你剛剛在跟爸說什麼？我好像聽到我的名字。」

「沒什麼。我只是又需要你的另一個擁抱了，李奧。」

「什麼？發生什──噢，噢。好吧。呃。嗯──」

「──好了，夠了嗎？」

「再一下下。」

「呃。唉。好──」

「嗯。可以了嗎？我總覺得你要求的時間好像越來越長...」

「你討厭這樣嗎？」

「呃...是不會...」

「那就好。我好愛你，李奧。」

「呃！噁，拜託，別又來了。」

「說你也愛我。」

「走開啦。」

「說──你也──愛我。」

「噢，拜託，我沒空陪你玩這個，我還得──呃啊！馬庫斯！你剛剛是親了我的臉頰嗎？」

「你也要親我一下我才要放開。」

「開什麼玩笑，我才不要──噢，噢，少來。別又是那個眼神...別蹭了。唉。好吧，好吧。」

「...」

「這樣，滿意了？」

「你的臉不用這麼紅。」

「我沒有。是你抱得太緊了。你笑什麼笑啊？」

「對不起。」

「所以可以放開我了嗎？」

「可是你還沒說你愛我。」

「...」

「...噢。別看了。好啦好啦。我...我也愛你。」

「那你要親我一下。」

「剛剛不是親過了？」

「不是臉頰。是...這裡。」

「呃。馬庫斯，聽著。兄弟...人類的兄弟不會這麼做。」

「可是也許仿生人的兄弟...」

「馬庫斯，這真的...」

「拜託，李奧。你討厭我了嗎？」

「呃，不...只是...別、別再蹭了...」

「只要一次就好。」

「呃...那...那只能一次...」

「...」

「...這樣真好。對嗎？李奧？」

「呃...這、是沒錯但...我、我是說！我們不該...」

「再一次好不好？」

「嘿！剛剛說好...」

「剛剛是我親你，現在輪到你親我。各一次。」

「...天啊。那...那就...」

「...」

「唔──嗯、呼啊...馬、馬庫斯、我覺得...唔嗯──」

「你、你剛剛說各一次、這樣已經兩──嗯──」

「哈啊、哈啊...馬、馬庫斯...別...別摸...」

「好。但是你在蹭我。」

「什麼？我沒有...該死，我有嗎？我、我覺得我們該放開了...」

「我不放開，李奧。」

「什麼？噢。噢...天啊。天啊。馬庫斯，爸要是看到我們──」

「我已經把門鎖上了。」

「噢。那麼...那麼我就...嗯──」


End file.
